1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic schedulers, notebooks, or wearable devices, are widely used. The electronic devices have now reached a mobile convergence phase encompassing the functions of other devices. For example, the electronic devices are able to provide a telephony function such as a voice call and a video call, a message sending and reception function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and an email, an electronic scheduler function, a capturing function, a broadcast reproduction function, a video playing function, a music playing function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a social networking service (SNS) function, or the like.
However, the above-described electronic device determines whether to allow user's access to the electronic device or not based on identification information of a user. In addition, when the user's access is allowed, the electronic device allows the user's access to all of the functions of the electronic device. Therefore, there is a problem that the security of the electronic device is undermined.